russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Viva Box Office (VBO) Every Saturday Nights on IBC-13
February 13, 2016 A new blockbuster hits awaits for the new slot of IBCinema every Saturday at 10:45 p.m. on IBC-13. Gone is the long-standing tradition of released an old and new films from the 80s, 90s and 2000s every night. Instead, the Pinoy movie hits of the 2010s at present will dominate the Tagalog movies of IBCinema. This means that IBCinema will adopt the old format of today's hottest movies every Friday, which the daily movie block ended in February 5, 2016 in favor of the returning TreseBella block from 10 to 11 p.m. More importantly, the movie block will only focus more on IBC Films' recent movie releases of today, it will give viewers an opportunity to watch films they’ve never seen before in cinemas. The newly-revived IBCinema was one of only several changes instituted by IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 56th anniversary in March 1. The change of format for IBCinema was a result of IBC-13’s ever-changing today's Pinoy movie hits every Saturday nights. While some viewers may still be loyal to Channel 13, the station is also attracting a large amount of massive followers, most of whom grew up in the social media age. In addition, the continued emergence of Pinoy Box Office (PBO) as the go-to 24-hour Filipino cable movie channel for old and new Pinoy movies made it clear that IBCinema needed a makeover starting Saturday on IBC-13. It also continue to watch for old and new Pinoy action films thru Sudnay Sinemaks (Sundays at 10:30 p.m.). It also hurts that the movie are also dedicating one day to today's hottest Pinoy movies (e.g. ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters, GMA's Kapuso Movie Festival). That said Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr., Viva will continue to producing TV shows for IBC-13 like the primetime drama series Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (Monday to Friday 9:15 p.m.) and the longest-running and top-rating singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8 p.m.). A week earlier, Viva Entertainment made a partnership with TV5 with the new shows like Born to be a Star (Saturday and Sunday 7 p.m., premiering February 6), Tasya Fantasya (Saturday 8 p.m., premiering February 6), Bakit Manipias Ang Ulap? (weeknights 9;15 p.m., premiering February 15) and Ang Panday (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 7 p.m., premiering February 28). Aside from the programs, Viva and TV5’s satellite TV affiliate Cignal also joined forces in the launch of the Sari-Sari Network since January 15. The said channel features purely entertainment content, and also handles production responsibilities for TV5’s entertainment group. This February, IBCinema has showing like Sa Aking Puso (tonight, February 13), Your Place or Mine? (February 20) and Stars Versus Me (February 27). People should enjoy for today's hottest Pinoy blockbusters in the present every Saturday nights, now showing on IBCinema, every Satruday at 10:45 p.m. beginning tonight February 13 on IBC-13. ''IBCinema'' (IBC-13: Teaser) Voiced by: Terence Khan :Pinoy movie favorite just got better. :A new blockbuster, a new release, a new hits, a new IBCinema. :Your favorite Tagalog movies, ngayon, may bagong manonood. :Ang pinakabagong pelikula ngayong Sabado ng gabi! :Simula ngayong February 13, IBCinema twing Sabado 10:30PM.